Electronic online games have become a growing part of the entertainment industry. More recently, such games have been provided for wireless communication devices, especially for mobile phones. Mobile phone games are available at varying levels of complexity depending upon, in particular, the bandwidth available and processing capabilities of the mobile phone itself. Such games permit a user to interact with a virtual environment. The virtual environment generally is maintained and operated by a remote device, typically a server. The user interacts with the virtual world through his/her mobile phone, which also provides the user with a window into the virtual environment, by text message, images, sounds or any combination thereof. Multiple users may interact with the virtual world, the activity of one user affecting the virtual environment for others.